


First Impressions

by TriforceAngel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, First Meeting, M/M, Verbal Link, link and linkle non related siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: Link and Sidon have Link's sister Linkle over for dinner at the Domain one night so the two can finally meet. First impressions are always important.





	First Impressions

Link smoothed down his tunic as he stared at himself in the mirror deeming himself that basically it was as good as it was going to get.

He was nervous, so very nervous about this day. Yet he wasn't the one who was trying to make a good first impression.

Prince Sidon, the blonde's lover, was just as nervous as Link was, messing with his jeweler on his body behind Link.

The two of them had been together for quite some time now and it was finally the time for Sidon to meet the only family Link had.

Linkle.

She wasn't a blood relative but the two had formed a close bond shortly after Link had awoken from the Shrine of Resurrection. People swore they were actually siblings but with how Link was over one hundred proved them wrong.

Though perhaps maybe they were related in some way.

Eventually they just stopped correcting people.

Link had saved Linkle from a Moblin attack and ever since then the two of them grew to be like a family.

Linkle had known Link had been interested in someone, even encouraging to him to confess his feelings to Sidon even though she didn't know him at all.

Now that the two were in a relationship Link felt it was best for them to finally meet. Link always sought out Linkle's approval with everything; clothing, hair styles,....men.

But this was the most important. He was in love with the prince and he wanted to make sure she approved. Though even if she didn't Link was not going to let the Zora go. He had never felt this way about anyone before.

And this evening was the night. Sidon had invited Linkle to come out to the Domain to have a private dinner with him and Link.

Instantly she had accepted.

“Is this on straight?” Sidon asked as he looked down to Link, pointing to the cravat sitting at the base of his throat.

Link turned around laughed softly, adjusting the piece for the prince and resting his hands on his chest. “Now it is.”

“I'm sorry...I'm just so nervous,” Sidon said causing Link to smile a bit. As nervous as Link was he could only imagine what Sidon was thinking. With how highly Link talked of his sister he knew he wanted to make a great first impressions so she would approve of the two of them being together as more than just friends.

“It's okay,” Link said trying to calm Sidon down as well as get himself to calm down. “Once she sees just how wonderful you are I know she will adore you and see why it was that I fell in love with you in the first place.”

Sidon let out a small sigh, smiling softly. He nodded his head then and leaned down to brush his lips lightly over Link's forehead.

“You are too good for me...How did I get so lucky to have you as mine?” he asked, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“On the contrary I think you're too good for me,” Link said with a small laugh. Sidon chuckled and leaned down to give him a kiss. Just as their lips touched someone knocked on his door causing the two to pull away.

“Yes?” Sidon asked his guard outside of the room.

“Your highness I was told to inform you that all the ingredients are ready for tonight's meal,” came his guard's voice from the other side of the door.

“Yes, thank you. I'll be there momentarily,” Sidon answered, glancing down at a confused Link.

“Ingredients?” he asked.

“Well...I had thought to help get your sister to like me I would make the meal myself,” Sidon explained with a blue flush coming to his cheeks. “I don't want to seem like I'm only my title. I am more than just a prince.”

Link stared at him a moment and grinned from ear to ear, tugging the prince down for a kiss. Sidon was a little surprised at first but soon wrapped his arms around him and pulled him up against his chest, smiling against his lips.

“As much as I adore your lips against mine,” Sidon said as he pulled away. “But what did I do to deserve it?”

“Cooking a meal for her seems more personal. She'll love that,” Link said happily. “And the fastest way to Linkle's heart is like me; through food.”

Sidon let out a boisterous laugh as he started to walk. “Well then I'll have to remember that should this evening go well.”

“Can I help?” Link asked then as Sidon carried Link into the expansive kitchen. Link absolutely adored cooking.

“Of course!” Sidon said as he set him on his feet. “I was hoping you would want to. I've never really cooked a meal this big before. I want to make sure I get it right.”

Link beamed and nodded, rolling up his sleeves. “Let's get to work then.”

The two set out to work making a wonderful meal of different meats, rices, noodles, and greens. It was like a banquet for more than three people. Though with how hearty the three of them ate it would be just enough.

“Done,” Sidon said, wiping his face off of sweat and some flour that had gotten on him when they tried making bread. Link smiled, dusting off his clothes and stretching. “I think we did well.”

“I agree,” Link said with a smile, wiping some off his tunic and then looking to Bazz as he stepped into the kitchen and bowed his head to the prince.  
“Your Highness, Master Link, Lady Linkle has just arrived at the Domain,” he announced to two of them.

The two beamed together, thanking Bazz and followed him out to the main entrance. Sure enough Linkle stood at the main archway, dressed in her usual green outfit and brown boots. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the Domain, taking it all in.

It truly was a gorgeous place.

“Wow...” Link her her mumble to herself as he approached.

“Linkle,” he said out to her, her hooded self whipping around, a large smile stretching across her face as she launched herself at him and hugged him tightly.

“Brother Link!” she cried out, squeezing him tightly and even lifting him off his feet a bit. For someone who looked so small she was very strong.

“It's so good to see you,” Link said, hugging her back as she set him down on his feet. “I'm so glad that you came tonight.”

“Of course, I wouldn't want to miss the chance to see my brother,” she said happily. “Now, where is this hunk you keep talking about?”

Link flushed and stepped back towards Sidon, taking his hand in his own and smiling sheepishly. Those weren't his exact words but it was pretty close of how Link described his prince.“Linkle, I'd like to introduce you to Prince Sidon of the Zora.”

Linkle's eyes widened at the sight of Sidon. Most people who met Sidon tended to do the same thing with him being so tall.

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Sidon said, stepping closer and using his other hand to take one of Linkle's and bring the back of it to his lips, giving it a small peck.

Linkle laughed softly. “Well aren't you just the charmer. I can see why now why Link is so taken with you.”

Sidon smiled at that, stepping back towards Link and resting his hands on his shoulders, squeezing them softly. He was still nervous but ht was hiding it rather well.

“Shall we go eat? I'm sure you're starving after your trip,” Link suggested. Linkle's eyes shined brightly.

“Yes please!” she said excitedly. “I'm starving.”

“Right this way then,” Sidon said, tucking Link's hand into the crook of his elbow and guided them into the dining room.

A table was set out for the three of them, the food they had prepared waiting for consumption steaming hot on their platters.

“Whoooooa,” Linkle said eagerly taking a seat.

Sidon helped Link into his chair and pushed him in which caused Linkle to smile. It seemed so far that Linkle was liking the prince.

“Now let's not sit here with our stomach's grumbling. Eat up everyone,” Sidon said as he took a seat next to Link.

None of them had to be told twice, loading their plates up with food and eating like they hadn't eaten in months.

“This is so good! Brother Link who made this?” Linkle asked him.

“I helped a little but Sidon made most of this delicious meal,” Link beamed to his lover, reaching out across the table and taking his hand.

“I really couldn't have been able to do it without him,” Sidon said sheepishly, squeezing Link's hand lightly.

Linkle nodded her head in approval and set her fork down, taking up her glass and drinking a small sip from it.

“Alright Prince Sidon. I do want to know something. But first you need to know something,” Linkle said as she took another sip.

“Yes? What is it?” he asked.

“Link is one of the most important people in my life. I support everything he does,” she explained finally setting the cup down.

“Almost everything,” Link teased which caused Linkle to laugh. It was true though. The only thing she had disapproved of was him defeating the monsters in the Divine Beasts and the Great Calamity on his own.

“Okay, almost everything,” she corrected. “Either way I do wish to know what your intentions are with my brother. I'm sure he is in love with you and I only want what is best for him.”

Link's cheeks flushed darkly at that, glancing away out of embarrassment. He had told Sidon he loved him but hearing his sister say it like that made him a little flustered.

Sidon had to admit he was a little surprised. Linkle was considered a younger sister to Link but she was clearly not as old as him and acting like the older sibling.

But it was cute to see how worried she was.

“My lady...you never meet someone like Link every day. Once in a lifetime perhaps. The time that I have got to know him makes me know just how special he is,” Sidon explained. “Most people see him as just the hero that slayed the Calmity but....I see him as more than that. I see him as a kind, caring, man who puts others before himself. He can be a tad stubborn at times but that is just another thing to love about him.”

Link couldn't help but flush at his words. Sidon saw him like that?

“My intention is to one day marry him and do everything I can to keep that perfect smile on his face no matter what,” Sidon finally finished.

Link's eyes widened at that and he smiled a little to himself. He could always rely on Sidon being able to make him blush.

A large grin sprung across Linkle's face and she stood up from the table and slipped around the other side to give Sidon a large hug.

“That is exactly what I wanted to hear,” she said happily, pulling back just enough to open her other arm for Link.

The blonde instantly got up from his seat and hugged the both of them.

“Now I'll have two brothers. Brother Link and Brother Sidon,” Linkle said happily.

 


End file.
